Life's Playlist
by wimol
Summary: A series of songfics about the lives of the characters in Class of the Titans.
1. Leave Out All The Rest

Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans if I did then there would be another season and Archie and Atlanta would have gotten together.

This is the start of my story. I will try to update every week but with school and extra cur. it might be longer. Please review at the end. Now enjoy.

* * *

Archie was sitting in the living room of the brownstone. He had his feet up on the table and the remote was in his hand. The only problem was that it was almost three in the morning and he still couldn't sleep. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't sleep but what he did know was that there was nothing on TV and he was very bored. He flipped the channel again and music reached his ears. He decide that maybe some music would be good. I at least might help him to sleep.

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here_

Archie look up so fast not really knowing why because there was nothing on the screen. He did know that the lyrics had just described what had happened the night before. He had been dreaming that he was at the brownstone with everyone else then suddenly it was like no one could see him. This went on for ages. The only person looking for him was Atlanta but when ever she told that he was missing it was like they didn't know who he was. Then he woke up and wondered what would happen when they finally defeated Cronus. What would he be leaving behind?

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

He knew that when it was all over the team would most likely split up. When that happen though Archie didn't want Atlanta to remember him by all the wrong things he had done. He had been mean to Odie and Theresa, he had constantly fought with Atlanta and felt he had let them down in more ways than one. Archie just wished that she would forget all of that. He wanted to leave something good enough to be missed for when it was finally time to leave.

_And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

He didn't want them to resent him. He wanted Atlanta especially to think of him when she felt angry. Just not the bad things he had done and the fights had had had with her. Archie wanted her to remember the good time they had had. The boarding, the jokes and the laughter._  
_  
_Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made_

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

Yeah he had been beaten up and yeah he was pretty strong. He wasn't however strong all the way through. Not just the fact that he had a bad ankle and had to wear an ankle brace. No he was soft inside. He wrote and read poetry. He also had a very big soft spot for Atlanta. Archie knew he wasn't perfect. In fact he sometime thought he was the farthest thing from it. Archie a lot of the time felt that Atlanta was perfect and that she didn't deserve him. The times when they got in to major fights he found that she wasn't always perfect but then again who is.

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Archie didn't want to be remembered as a bad guy. He wanted to be remembered as the hero he was trying to be.

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

He found that both he and Atlanta were much better at hiding pain than the rest of the team. Archie always wanted to help Atlanta when she was hurt but sometimes it was difficult. Since he hadn't had the best childhood he was constantly reminded of what he had been through. Some times he just wasn't alright about it. He would think that anyone could probably help him get over it but, he knew of course the only one that could that is still alive would be Atlanta.

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are

That was it the song was over and Archie finally knew why he was up at tree in the morning. He was hurting inside and the only one that could help him was Atlanta. He also was afraid of her and the rest of the team thinking he had been annoying and useless after the defeated Cronus. He wanted Atlanta to remember all the good and nothing bad. Coming to this conclusion Archie realised that now after he had finally admitted his fears to himself that he would be able to get some sleep. Maybe in the morning he would talk to Atlanta about what was troubling him and maybe he would be right and she could help him. With this in mind Archie climbed the stairs and went to bed.

Song-Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin' Park


	2. This Is Home

Okay so I finished another. It is way shorter than I would have liked. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Again I'll try to updated next week but it is Halloween so if I don't Happy Halloween everyone. And I will try to get away from angsty Archie soon but as I said to my friend earlier that's all I've been able to write at the moment.

_I've got my memories  
They're always inside of me  
But I can't go back  
Back to how it was  
I believe it now  
I've seen too much  
But I can't go back  
Back to how it was  
Created for a place I've never known_

Archie hadn't had the best past. He didn't ever want to go back to where he came from. While he was growing up he had always had this feeling that one day things would be different and change for him. He wouldn't be an unloved outcast anymore. No matter how much he doesn't like his past Archie just can't bear to forget it.

This is Home  
Now I'm finally where I belong  
Where I belong  
Yeah, this is home  
I've been searching for a place of my own  
Now I've found it,  
Yeah this is home  
Yeah, this is home

Now he has a family. They may not be his blood family but he loved them just the same. He had wanted a place to call his home like nowhere before had he been able to. Archie could now call the Brownstone home and all of his team was his family.

_  
Belief over misery  
I've seen the enemy  
And I won't go back  
Back to how it was  
And I've got my heart set on what happens next  
I've got my eyes wide and it's not over yet  
We are miracles  
And we're not alone_

In his past Archie had seen the enemy in many ways. Poverty, abuse and intolerance. Now Archie sees a different enemy all the time. Cronus. No matter how hard the battle against Cronus will be he knows that he would never go back. He was one of the chosen ones. He would keep fighting almost as revenge on his past.

And now after all my searching  
After all my questions  
I'm gonna call it home  
I've got a brand new mindset  
I can finally see the sunset  
I'm gonna call it home

Archie had thought and search long and hard for a place to finally call home. Then one day a Griffin came and there he was right in the place he had been searching for. Though He didn't see it at the time and tried to run away now he does. He mind changed and he can relax, at least for a little while.

Now I know, Yeah this is home  
I've come too far  
No, I won't go back  
This is home

No Archie wouldn't go back to where he came from. That's okay though because he had already come so far. He had finally found his home.

Song- This Is Home by Switchfoot


	3. If Only Tears Could Bring You Back

Okay so this may not be my best work but I have to go write my English essay. This was inspired by, Pokemon. I was watching a commercial for Pokemon the First Movie. I remembered that there is one part in that movie where it is really similar to the last part of the Phantom Rising. Now enough of me nattering on about stuff just read the story.

And I don't own Class of the Titans or Pokemon or tthe songs I use.

* * *

_How will I start  
Tomorrow without you here  
Who's heart will guide me  
When all the answers disappear_

_Is it too late  
Are you too far gone to stay  
This one's forever  
Should never have to go away_

No! How could this happen? No one was supposed to die. He had tried so hard. He was the team leader and he had failed. Theresa was... she was..he just couldn't believe it. Not to mention say it. He forced his legs to move. Racing over and picking her up out of the water. Jay vaguely heard some one say something, but his ears weren't working properly.

_What will I do  
You know I'm only half without you  
How will I make it through _

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me_

_I'd cry you an ocean  
If you'd sail on home again  
Waves of emotion  
Will carry you, I know they can_

He just sat there in the water. Cradling the girl he had loved. He felt tears spring to his eyes; he tried to force them back down. This was bad enough with out the others feeling bad for him too. Sun shone through the clouds but the rays didn't warm him any. For once Jay wasn't thinking about the prophecy or what was going to happen next. He was to consumed with grief.

_Just love will guide you  
And your heart will chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting  
Into the arms of your true north _

_Look in my eyes  
And you will see a million tears have gone by  
And still they're not dry_

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me_

Jay would have done anything for Theresa just to wake up. Then he couldn't hold back the tears any more. They slide down his face into Theresa's limp, open hand. Then he did something he had been wanting to for awhile. He kissed her. Her lips still warm. Something strange then happened. Theresa's eyes shone white and Jay was thrown back a few feet. The powers all left Theresa and she sat up.

_I hold you close  
And shout the words I only whispered before  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
There's not a thing I would not endure _

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me_

_  
_He ran over and kissed he again ignoring Neil's comment about getting a room. At the moment he didn't even care. He was just so happy to see her alive. They broke apart and smiled at each other. Jay, finally realising that everyone was staring and they were still sitting in the water, stood up. Taking Theresa's hand and pulling her up as well. After all that had happened Jay was still euphoric. Theresa wasn't dead and he had actually kissed her. Something he had been wanting to do since he first meet her. Jay though, with a chuckle, that the saying was right love does concur all. Then he really started laughing because he realised that what had just happened was oddly similar to what happened in that one Pokemon movie. Everyone looked at him strangely but he just shook his head, took Theresa's hand and walked over to talk to his team.

* * *

Song: If Only Tears Could Bring You Back- Midnight Sons

* * *


End file.
